Memories
by Arachnae
Summary: The tale of Zaknafien and a slave girl in a tavern of Menzoberranzan. While Drizzt was in the academy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

With the defeat of the army of Menzoberranzan against Mithril Hall and flight back to his chosen city, Jarlaxle deemed it best to sit back and take stock of what they had gained over the years. He had his men doing an inventory list that kept them busy and reminded them of all they had gained even though the city's elite had been defeated. He lazily looked over some of the trinkets gathered remembering this matron or that one and all the intrigues in which he and his band had played a part. He smiled in those memories and knew there would be still more.

Gelroos Everhate, a scribe and warrior within Bregan D'aerthe, carrying a small bundle of papers, interrupted his reveries.

"Yes, Gelroos?"

"We found these letters Jarlaxle. They were nearly destroyed but we determined that you kept them for a reason and brought them to you so you could decide what to do with them." The soldier held the bundle out for Jarlaxle to take.

Jarlaxle took the bundle. It felt familiar in his hands. He nodded a dismissal to Gelroos and turned his attention to the contents. He unwrapped the leather-protected bundle, and was immediately transported to another time in his memory when he first received this. Inside the bundle were letters. He was not quite sure how many. He picked up the first one and opened it to read, relaxing back against some cushions as he did so.

_Dear Drizzt, _

I met your father, Zaknafein Do'Urden, shortly after I had arrived here in Menzoberranzan. I was to be a slave in a tavern that catered to the males of this city. The males had to be able to go somewhere. Yes? Had it not been for your father I more than likely would have died in those first few days. Though stern and cruel to me initially, his manner saved my life.

Yet, I jump too far ahead. I am called Lissa and am a human from the surface slavers captured and sold within your city at a young age. Willful and rebellious, I vowed the Drow would not tame me! I had been granted the sight of drow so that I might better serve them. Who needs a blind slave?

I had no objections to working in a tavern for I had done so before. I objected when a human male, admittedly rare enough in the depths, slapped me on my bottom and wanted to know my price for bedding! I immediately slapped him upon first reaction! How dare he? He retaliated by hitting me so hard that I saw stars. The tavern owner came over and half dragged me by the hair to a corner to be whipped bloody.

About that time your father and another drow came in. Zaknafein was in a fairly good mood and did not wish it spoiled by such a ruckus, so he told me later. The tavern keeper had struck me twice and tears were running down my cheeks and my throat already hurting with my screams.

At this Jarlaxle laid back for greater comfort and covered his eyes with his right arm. His mind swirled with memories of a both joyous and tragic figure whose eyes lit up every time they saw Zak. He could still see her in his mind's eye, a brief tunic of red, pale skin that glowed beautifully in the infrared spectrum or candle light, long dark brown hair and hazel eyes that changed color with her mood. Lissa had certainly not been elven in appearance. No, she had been very human but fair of face nonetheless. So very…..not drow. Jarlaxle settled down to remember a lone figure often seen writing letters to someone that she would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tinius!" A bald Drow rogue, named Jarlaxle I later learned, called to the tavern keeper. "Can this not wait till another time? We are here to have a good time and this is rather detracts." This was said with a smile. How I hated him at the time for that comment! I realized later that it was his way of trying to stop my whipping.

"She slapped one of my customers! Slapped him! I can't have that!" 

Jarlaxle _tsk_ed and Zaknafein glared at me. I was in pain but glared back at this hateful elf with all the ferocity I could muster. Still glowering at me, he struck me and told me never to look a drow in the eyes again. I was shaking with rage and pain then also with hatred for this dark and horrid race that had captured me.

"You _see_ what I have to work with!" whined Tinius. "I believe she will end up being killed before I've had a chance to get back the money I spent on her. Such a waste!"

Zaknafein interrupted Jarlaxle, who had opened his mouth to say something and told Tinius to give me to him for a few hours. He would either bring me to heel or kill me and pay him what I had cost him. This pronouncement surprised everyone a bit.

"Zak?"

"I have not forgotten our meeting and I will join you as soon as I can. Have a drink or two on me but, no more than that." He said this to Jarlaxle with a wink. The other Drow shrugged and chose a table to wait. Zaknafein then turned his attention to me and indicated that Tinius should release me.

Tinius loosed the restraints that had held me in place and Zak caught me as I stumbled, off balance. I looked briefly into his eyes and saw unexpected concern for me. A cold glare quickly replaced it as I dropped my eyes to look at his boots. He dragged me off toward a guest room in order to 'bring me to heel', pulling me inside, then kicking the door shut and swinging me around to face him. I did not give him a chance to speak.

"Bring me to heel? I would rather die first!" My youth fed momentary belief into this false bravado. Zaknafein pulled out a wicked looking dagger then and came to me.

"True. It would be better for you to die at my hand quickly than for you to live life in this cursed city, slowly corrupted till nothing remains but a shell."

I was faced with death itself, for that is what he embodied at the time. In that moment I realized that I did not truly wish to die. Not yet. I was still too full of life to wish for that, even in this evil place.

"No." I whispered to him and raised my hand to indicate he should stop. Of course, nothing I could have said or done would have stopped him if he had decided to follow through.

"Why? Why would you wish to live here? The death I offer would be quick and as painless as possible. I give my word to you."

"I….I simply do not really wish to die. I guess I am more a coward than I thought. Forgive me, please."

"This would be a death our choosing…neither the priestess' nor demons'. Ours." He moved closer to me and stood against me much as a lover would, holding his dagger in hand and speaking to me in an intimate fashion and yet…not. 'That is more than either of us could ever hope for."

I stood there breathing hard and suddenly very aware of him as a male. Race didn't matter at that moment. I had found the unexpected in this bleak city. I had found kindness and compassion in the least likely of places, a respected battle lord and feared killer. I reached up and touched his face oh-so-lightly. Startled, he stood there and waited for my next move, which was not long in coming as I moved my lips to his and kissed him gently, tasting him and delicate drow wine still on his lips.

He broke off the kiss, but his lips still were touching mine as he whispered to me, seductive and persuasive, still ready to kill me. "Are you sure? The city would make you its own, and your back will be scarred with the marks of those who found fault in you. You would be made to service males whether they were of your choosing or not. Is this truly what you desire? To live?"

_I felt his seduction keenly. He would seduce me to my death, but I did not heed that call. However, knowing what I do now…I wish that I had sought your father out for just that favor shortly before his death, Drizzt. I sensed wrongness somehow and believed he would not be with me much longer. I loved him, Drizzt! Yet, I get ahead of myself again._

I shook my head 'no'. "I cannot find it within me to die but had I the choice at a future time then I would surely wish to die at your hand. Teach me then……master. Teach me to survive here and 'come to heel'." This was said with a bit of shame but that faded from my mind as he kissed me and I moved my arms to encircle his neck and draw him nearer to me.

His tongue parted my lips demanding an entry I could not have refused even if had I been so inclined. One of his hands went behind me and held me close to him while the other eased the tunic off my shoulder. My soft body molded itself to his in my desire. He stepped away breaking the kiss not unaffected by what we had shared.

_He was gentle with me that first time, Drizzt. He didn't have to be. He knew that as did I. Another gift he gave me. He once told me that I had given him much. In my opinion it was nothing compared to what he gave me. He gave me solace and love, after a fashion. What was I to him? I was not drow. I was so very not drow. You should know better than any that he hated the females of his race more than almost anything. So, he turned to me. What a blessing he was!_


	3. Chapter 3

I sank to my knees in front of him and began to silently remove his clothing but, I was having trouble. With great patience he took my hands in his and showed me how it was done; again, in silence. I watched with awed wonder as his skin—all of him!—was exposed to my view. An eyebrow was raised in askance, but I shook my head and reached out to touch the enigmatic elf before me. Though his muscles were hard and well-used, his skin was warm and soft to the touch. My fingers spayed across his flat, hard abdomen. I could hear my heart so clearly! Surely he did as well! I took one of his hands in mine and kissed the palm and then his wrist. I felt his pulse jump at that so I kissed there again beginning to lick and nibble a bit. He smiled brushing my hair aside so he could see a little better. After a few moments he stopped me.

He took me to the bed tying me down and I had the fright of my life as he pulled out the knife he'd had out earlier. I felt my eyes widen with fear as I struggled a bit in my bonds. Damned drow! He smiled at me...evil mischief in those eyes. He was playing with me as he laid a hand on my chest calming me with a simple gesture. I became still watching him take the dagger to the edge of my tunic slicing through it as easily as one would through water.

I tried to remain very still as he ran the tip of the dagger down from behind my ear, down my neck, between my breasts, down to where my brown curly hair protected the most intimate part of me.

Surprise hit me again. He was using that same dagger to shave me bare there! Why in the world would he? Cool air hit my flesh as he shaved away the hair. I felt exposed and vulnerable. I guess that was what he had been wanting, my vulnerability and surprise. 

Soon I was bare and he blew warm gentle breath across my naked mound clearing it of any remaining hair then sat back to admire his handiwork. My breathing was ragged as I felt his gaze on me. I decided then that I liked being at his mercy. He loved the idea of a female under his control and I strained my body at the bonds he'd placed on me more to show myself for him than to gain freedom. He watched with a small smile tugging at the corners of his beautiful mouth. He knew what I was doing. _Damned drow._ I had thought without rancor. That was just Zak all over I would find out in time.

With that same slight smile he stretched himself over my body looking into my eyes which I closed. I was not to look into a drow's eyes. He tapped my cheek gently and brushed his fingertips over my eyelids so I opened them but looked away. He shook his head and tapped me again. Hesitantly and shyly I looked into his eyes. Gentleness I saw there, hunger, danger...he was the master. He would stand for nothing less than complete compliance and obedience from me. I understood and accepted what Zak demanded. Why? I still don't understand and nor does it matter. He leaned close and whispered so softly I almost didn't catch his words.

"You may only look into my eyes when you are alone with me like this. I want to see your beautiful eyes so full of life, subservience and submission to me. I will be your first in every way, Lissa. You belong to me."

He began kissing me with nipping kisses at the curve of my jaw. Little nerve wracking kisses and licks that made me moan for more as he made his way down my neck. At my sound though he covered my mouth. Silence. There must be silence always in the drow world of darkness and shadow. I bit my lower lip till it bled with the sensations coursing through me! He nuzzled the sensitive spots on my shoulder and neck causing a wetness between my legs as he teased my nipples till they ached painfully with the need he built within me.

Again I pulled against the bonds but this time it was because I wanted to touch him in return. I drew my breath in sharply when his lips closed about one very taut nipple. He chuckled silently at my reaction suckling there a moment twirling his tongue about the aureole and tip. His hands were never still as they caressed me and caused me to gasp for each breath I took. Lower, ever lower he went...his breath a caress in itself across my heated skin and—Oh no! He _couldn't_ be going THERE! _Could_ he? I bit my lip again as he nuzzled the most intimate part of me. No one before had ever touched me there, much less what HE was doing! He kissed the outer lips gently and my hips instinctually rose to his ministrations. His breath on my sensitive skin told me that he was again quietly laughing at me and my reactions at so simple a stimulation. I didn't care! I had to have more! He kissed again opening both our lips as he slipped his tongue in to tease and caress the inner folds, flicking occasionally on my aching, engorged nub, tasting my body's juice. I breathed in sharply and deeply, holding my breath between bouts of gasping for air. There would be marks from my restraints as my body grew taut straining to free myself to get to him. Still, I remembered to remain silent. How I will never know. Suddenly he latched onto my clit sucking hard as he flicked his velvet tongue across it! I couldn't help the partial scream that was heard from behind my closed lips as my world exploded in the most intense pleasure I had ever known!

He rose quickly at the sound frowning at me for the noise. I was instantly contrite but, it had been my first orgasm and it really hadn't surprised him what I had done. He commended my efforts at silence by easing his features into a warm smile and touching my cheek in a gentle caress. Those beautiful delicate hands trailed down over my breasts again, over my stomach and down to where his mouth had been just moments before. I was still very sensitive, and he needed only to stroke me a little for me to become an almost mindless bundle of nerves once more.

Positioning himself between my legs, he teased me a bit with his cock, thrusting in and out just at the entrance…never really quite entering. I had been apprehensive when he first began but, now my hips thrust upwards in silent encouragement. This was what he'd wanted and waited for! With one hard, forceful thrust he entered me taking my virginity with an audible gasp of pain from me! He stilled a moment, though I knew he was hard pressed to. He was doing this for me and I would not disappoint him. I moved against him wanting more. Though he wanted it to be easy for me, he could not help thrusting into me hard burying himself in me as far as he could time and again. I gasped partially in pain but mostly from pleasure as the two mixed becoming a heady drug and aphrodisiac. I am not sure how I managed to keep breathing as I certainly don't recall much oxygen reaching me but all too soon I came again while his mouth covered mine taking in my screams before spilling his seed inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Since him, I have known lovers of all sorts. No...not lovers. Those who used me. Zaknafein and Jarlaxle were my only lovers. Your father was my only love though ---he hated leaving me there, but he had laid special claim to me that would not be ignored by Tinius. That helped to protect me until I had learned on my own._

Your father seemed to be very surprised that first night, Drizzt and I can smile at the memory. Please don't think badly for what I plan...

As he laid atop me I could not help thinking that 'for someone so light...he is certainly strong!'. I was still recovering but he was more than ready for more. He untied my hands quickly indicating for me to turn over on my stomach. I complied hastily. Zak pulled me up by the waist till I was on my hands and knees. We were both still slick from a few moments before and I could feel him lightly touching and massaging my back till I was relaxed and willing .  
"Now,' He whispered softly. 'I will have the last of your innocence, my sweet slave."

He positioned himself at the entrance of my nether orifice for I would never call it an entrance. This frightened me and a tried to wiggle out of the way. Had he wanted to take my cunny again I would have welcomed it but, this….this was unthinkable to me!

"Be still!" He hissed, obviously unhappy with my objections.

I stopped my efforts to evade though still tense. He again calmed me with gentle touches and soft words spoken in Drow. He entered my recently deflowered aperture and began moving again in a comfortable rhythm that had me willing for whatever he wanted. I am not ashamed to say that I was too far gone to care.

He entered me slowly allowing me to adjust to his size and intrusion, rocking back and forth in short thrusts. Soon, I was thrusting back against him in the throes of my passion enjoying again the odd mix of pleasure and pain. The more aroused I became the harder I thrust back against him till neither of us were holding back anything! He thrust in savagely one last time exploding inside me. We stayed like a few minutes till we caught our breaths and he withdrew.

I was not done with my new lover though. Oh no! I moved from beneath him to both relieve myself in a small antechamber to the side as well as to retrieve a water filled basin, cloths, towel and soap.

He turned over and watched closely, curious as to my plans. I knelt before him, dipping the cloths in the tepid water applying the soap and generating a lather before beginning to wash his member thoroughly. I was gentle and took my time arousing him as I cleaned him. Using the other cloth I rinsed him off carefully and drying him quickly.

The look of mischief in my eyes surprised him a bit as I came closer and licked his throbbing member from base to the head. I watched as he sharply yet silently drew his breath sharply in. Hesitating a moment before kissing the tip then I plunged it deep into my throat sucking gently as I drew him out. My efforts were rewarded with a very soft moan of pleasure escape his lips then. Smiling briefly I continued my ministrations till at his urging I picked up my momentum steadily… watching him clench and unclench the sheets as I pleasured him. I may have been a virgin in the other areas but in this I had been taught well by one of the boys of my village. He held my head still as he came and I drank his essence till he was spent.

"You surprise me, little one.', He whispered. 'Pleasantly so and as much as I would like to linger with you I have business I must attend to. Do not give me cause to be harsh when I return. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. I understand." I lowered my eyes again. It was time to return to our customary roles. I did not despair though. He promised to return.

Rising he dressed quickly and informed Tinius that all was well and he did not lose his investment at all save for the matter of a replacement tunic. A small price indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Your father had a number of lessons for me. Lessons of trust. Lessons of obedience. He wanted and demanded from me all my trust and all my faith. Nothing less would satisfy him. This came far more easily than it would have otherwise because of my love for him. Yes... I loved him! I still love him. Soon... Here, in these letters I may admit what I could never say. I love you, Zaknafein!

I entered the room fully expecting Zak to pull me into his arms and sweep us away into our own little world as he had done before. His face was serious, making me wonder if I had erred in some way. He allowed his expression to soften a bit as he approached and took my chin in his hand and kissed my lips lightly.

"I need your trust. All your trust. Do you understand?' His eyes bored into mine and I nodded 'yes' though my eyes held confusion. 'No… you don't. Stand still and do not move… not one inch. I will not harm you if you obey my instructions. If you move you will receive a nick from my swords. Do you understand these instructions?"

Again I nodded. The instructions were clear even if his reasons for his actions were not. Standing perfectly still I raised an eyebrow when he brought out both swords. He began a shadow play with his swords dancing, weaving and stabbing the air at a dizzying speed. Every time I flinched I was nicked. Once I started watching him though, standing still was not a problem. I was enthralled by his skill, grace and sheer savage passion he unleashed in this dance of death.

Initially, however, it was the same each time. Until I became enthralled by his skill I was skittish. We repeated this as often as he could get away till I was no longer flinching even in the beginning. I finally realized what he wanted and _needed_ from me. I knew by the end of these particular lessons and gave it to him… my faith, my love **and** my trust.

Allow me to tell you a bit about my life here. A yellow ribbon was for a room being served with no 'personal' service required. Blue was for a room being served with personal service but nothing intimate such as a massage, a bath or something similar. The red ribbon...

The red ribbon that I bore as I lead my customer to the small private room he had rented was for personal service with sex. I will not call it intimacy. That part of me that would be required to call it intimacy would not be involved. I wasn't so sure of my charge. He was rough looking and smelled. I would have much preferred to give him a bath before... my duty. As I discovered later, this was the way of half-orcs. Barely had I tied the ribbon on the handle of the door before he pushed me roughly into the room and began undressing. Dressed or not he would have me so I divested myself of my brief tunic before he got too impatient. How I hated this! Vaguely, I noticed that his member was longer and thicker than Zak's. I was grabbed roughly and tossed on the bed before my client fell atop of my prone form, thrusting my legs apart, searching for the entrance to his temporary bliss and release. He cared not if I enjoyed our tryst or even if I made sounds as some preferred I do so, I stared up at the ceiling praying for his quick release so I could get back to more interesting duties. Scrubbing chamber pots would have been preferable to this.

Thinking over the denizens of the Underdark, I was grateful that beholders, trolls and mind flayers were not so inclined to human forms of sex. I shuddered at these thoughts at the same time that my 'client' shuddered in completion. He grinned down at me thinking that my shudder was due to his actions, donned his clothes and left. Whatever. Let him keep his illusion, it harmed me not. I rose quickly and going over to the small stand with water and soap and washed his essence from myself. Zaknafein had warned me of days like these.

I entered the room fully expecting Zak to pull me into his arms and sweep us away into our own little world as he had done before. His face was serious, making me wonder if I had erred in some way. He allowed his expression to soften a bit as he approached and took my chin in his hand and kissed my lips lightly. 


End file.
